


Keep Quiet

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gryffindor Suga, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Library Sex, M/M, Oikawa is the Slytherin prefect, PWP, Slytherin Oikawa, Somehow, handjob, he probably bribed a teacher, library handjob, not dating, they don't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Oikawa is being a bit too loud in the library while studying, so Suga lends him a hand.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> This fic is my secret santa gift for [Iris](https://twitter.com/EStydiax)!! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it!! 😊💕💕💕
> 
> Please check out [Iris' work as well](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax)! Their stuff is really good!! 😻
> 
> If you haven't read the tags yet, this is a Harry Potter AU so please don't read if that doesn't tickle your fancy!

Suga leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

He went to the library for some peace and quiet, since his dormmates were still being a bit too rowdy after having won yesterday's Quidditch match, but it seemed that he wasn’t going to get any of that here either.

The Gryffindor rose from his seat and started walking to the source of the constant grumbling and whining.

He was expecting to find a first year, or even a second year, and just offer them a friendly reminder to keep quiet. Instead, he peeked around a bookshelf to find none other than Slytherin’s prefect.

Tooru Oikawa was slumped over a textbook, one hand playing with the page corner and the other pressed hard into his cheek. Combined with the scowl on his face, it gave him quite an endearing pout.

However, any cuteness the prefect had going for him was swiftly swept away when he let out another long, low-pitched whine.

Suga willed his frown to leave, and walked over with a small smile.

Oikawa looked up when he heard the incoming footsteps. His eyebrows raised when his eyes met Suga’s, but he quickly became embarrassed, a rosy tint developing on his cheeks; almost as if he knew why the other student was approaching him.

“Hey... Oikawa, right?” he nodded. “I can hear you struggling a few aisles over. Think you could suffer a little quieter?”

Oikawa nodded, straightened up in his chair. “Yeah, sure, no problem. Sorry about that.”

Suga was going to leave it at that, but was tempted to see if he could make Oikawa’s blush spread even further.

So, when the seventh year returned to his desk, he gathered up his books to transport them to the empty space at the table Oikawa was seated at. The prefect had the same, dumbfounded expression as he did moments prior, and Suga let out a quiet laugh as he sat down.

“Relax... what are you having trouble with? I’m a tutor, maybe I can help.” Suga brought his chair closer and leaned in with one elbow on the table.

“Oh, how convenient.” Oikawa directed a smile towards him, and Suga was caught off guard by the butterflies that took flight in his stomach as a result. “Potions,” he continued, smile lessening as he looked back at the textbook, “we’re supposed to be able to memorize ingredient lists by now, but...”

Oikawa’s voice trailed off and Suga hummed, skimmed his eyes over the first block of text that he saw. It discussed the basic fundamentals of all potions, something Suga had made sure to understand a _long_ time ago.

“Now, how come a seventh year prefect hasn’t been able to achieve something that’s expected of first years?”

Suga’s question had Oikawa flustered, and it only got worse when the Gryffindor moved a hand to his thigh. Oikawa stumbled over his next words, but didn’t push away Suga’s hand.

“Ah, well, it’s not that important in the real world, so- _ah_... mm...”

Suga tilted his head, kept his voice low. “So... what?”

Oikawa didn’t finish his sentence, and Suga hummed as he continued groping him. The prefect hissed through his teeth, quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth. He looked down the aisle, most likely to make sure no one was watching, but immediately looked back at Suga when he swiftly unzipped his trousers.

The Slytherin’s face was flushed.

Suga smiled, lowered his voice to even more of a whisper. “Want me to stop?”

Oikawa visibly swallowed, and Suga saw how his fingers twitched on top of the table. He still waited for some sort of confirmation; _anything_ that would hint at the fact that the other student wanted this as much as he did.

“... no.”

“Good boy.”

A small whimper left Oikawa, though Suga wasn’t sure if it was because of his praise or the way he circled his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Careful, don’t want anyone to hear, do we?”

Oikawa shook his head, a muffled hum sounding against the palm of his hand when Suga slowly stroked him from base to tip.

He leaned closer, the fabric of both their robes making it almost impossible to see Suga’s hand movements. However, they _were_ in the library after all, so it was probably smart not to have this drag on for _too_ long.

Still, he couldn’t resist.

Oikawa tensed in his chair and Suga closed the distance between them even more. He let out a breathy laugh against the Slytherin’s throat as he squeezed the base of his cock.

“Been a while?”

The prefect whined against his hand, cheeks turning pink. His other fist was clenched tightly on top of his text book now and Suga toyed with the thought of ending their study session then and there, only to lead Oikawa away to somewhere more private.

But that wouldn’t make him a very good tutor, would it?

He started working Oikawa up again, whispering sweet praises and teasings in his ear. The temptation to cut his release short again was strong, but the temptation to have the Slytherin prefect and popular Quidditch playboy cream his pants was much more so.

Oikawa whimpered, and Suga bit the inside of his lip. The Gryffindor fidgeted in his chair as the other student released all over his hand.

He’d been daydreaming about the two of them getting together for _weeks_ now. It made sense that the reality of it finally happening would get him this hard, but the last thing he wanted was to join Oikawa in his current predicament.

Suga muttered a quick spell that ridded both his fingers and the Slytherin’s trousers of the mess, swiftly withdrew his hand. He squeezed his thigh and pressed his legs together, tight, hoped Oikawa wouldn’t notice.

And he didn’t.

Suga hadn’t really meant it when he asked Oikawa if it’d been a while since his last hook up, but the evidence was right there in front of him.

The Slytherin’s hand was still over his mouth as he breathed solely through his nose; his long lashes resting against flushed cheeks. Suga found himself blushing as well.

He’d never been able to admire Oikawa’s beauty this closely before.

“... tutor?”

Suga blinked. “Huh?”

Oikawa huffed, crossed his arms over his chest. “... are you actually a tutor, or did you just wanna get in my pants?”

The Gryffindor smiled and returned his hand to Oikawa’s crotch. The Slytherin’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, and he couldn’t cover his mouth in time to stop a whimper from escaping, still sensitive from Suga’s special treatment.

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos make me go wee woo and comments make me go SUPER OOGA BOOGA WEEWOO and inspire me to keep writing!!! 😻😻
> 
> If you liked this fic, [I would super appreciate a RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1363849379044593665)!! 🥰
> 
> As always, please let me know if any typos/errors and I am open to constructive criticism as well, but please be nice because I am sensitive!! 😊 Thank you!


End file.
